poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back-Evolution
Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back-Evolution 'is an upcoming crossover and the Remake of Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie made by TMNTHedgehog5. it will appear on Pandora.TV soon. Summary The mythical Pokémon Mew is said to only show itself to adventurers who possess both "a pure heart and a strong desire to meet it". It is said to be the "origin" of all Pokémon, and as Pokémon researchers all over the world seek its whereabouts, a scientist finally discovers a Mew fossil and starts tempting God, involving himself in a forbidden act based around said fossil. "Where is this? Who am I...?" A legendary Pokémon born unto this world by the ego of a human that wanted to create a strong Pokémon. Its name is even Mewtwo. And as Mewtwo, serving as the ultimate weapon, repeatedly carried out experiments without even understanding why it existed, it harbored a hatred towards the human that had birthed it. "I hereby strike back at the mankind that birthed me!" Plot ???, ???. Heroes Team Robot *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Huey, Dewie and Louie Guest Stars *Cybersix and Data 7 *Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish *Sunset Shimmer *Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod *Moonlight Shimmer *The Sailor Scouts (Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina) *Mystery Inc. (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley) *Spyro, Sparx, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 *Grizzly Bear, Ice Bear and Panda Bear *Craig Williams, Kelsey Bern, J.P. Mercer and Mortimer *Corn and Peg *Felicity, Migeul, Athena and Yana *LeFou (Special Appearance) Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *Mistress 9 *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *King K. Rool *Badalf the Wicked Wizard *Ripto, Crush and Gulp *Sheldon J. Plankton *Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite and Malachite (Giovanni's Recruits) Main Cast * Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy *Dr. Fuji *Fergus *Neesha *Corey *Giovanni *Dr. Fuji's companions Pokémon *Pikachu *Meowth *Togepi *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Squirtle *Psyduck *Staryu *Vulpix *Weezing *Arcanine *Nidoking *Persian *Donphan *Machamp *Venomoth *Drowzee *Pinsir *Gyarados *Seadra *Golduck *Tentacruel *Vaporeon *Nidoqueen *Venusaur *Pidgeot *Scyther *Hitmonlee *Sandslash *Rhyhorn *Blastoise *Dewgong *Wigglytuff *Vileplume *Ninetails *Rapidash *Eevee *Tauros *Fearow *Dragonite *Pikachutwo *Mewtwo *Mew Scenes *Prologue (Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution) *Running to the Hills/Taking a Break/Battling Raymond *Dragonite appears/Nurse Joy's Message *Mewtwo Unleashes Rain/Arriving At the Pokemon Center *Heading to the New Island/Storming the seas *The New Island/Meeting Nurse Joy *Mew Plays the Windmill/Entering inside the New Island/Meeting Trainers/Enter Mewtwo *The Villains sneak into the New Island/Mewtwo Vs. Fergus *The Villains find the cloning lab/The Hands steals Meowth fur/Meowth gets cloned *Mewtwo Taunts the Heroes and the Pokemon/Awakening 3 Clone Pokemon *Enter the 3 clone Pokemon/Enter the Battlefield *The battle Begins/Venasaur vs. Venasaur/Blastoise Vs. Blastoise/Charizard Vs. Charizard *Stealing 3 Pokemon/Mewtwo's Pokeballs appear/capturing All the Pokemon/Cloning all the Pokemon/Rescuing Pikachu and All the Pokemon *Mewtwo's Army Appears/The Heroes and the real Pokemon Army appears *Mew Appears/Mew Vs. Mewtwo/Real Vs. Clone *The Fight gets worse/We are all alive/Mew and Mewtwo's Ultimate blast *Ash's, Emerl's, Spyro's, Tino's and Sailor Moon's Sacrifice and Death/The Tears of Pokemon/The Tears revive Ash, Emerl, Spyro, Tino's and Sailor Moon/Farewell to the Clone Pokemon *Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution) Cast Trivia *This is the first-ever fully CGI animated Pokémon Crossover movie. *This is the second time Spyro has died, but comes back to life. *This is the second time Emerl also dies, but comes back to life. *Just like Sailor Moon R The Movie, Serena Tsukino also dies, but comes back to life. *The first poster for the movie is similar to the original teaser poster for ''Mewtwo Strikes Back. *LeFou makes a special appearance during this movies scenes, They have some breakfast, Running in the rain, Using a boat to get to the New Island, Turning on the lights at the stadium, Avoiding the clone balls, Making a referee, Shutting down the lights, Using a Giant fan to clear the out the dark clouds as night turns to day, He brings out Nurse Joy to the Pokemon Center and Watching the sun shine. '''Differences from the original movie *Gex Originally appeared in Team Robot in Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, However, Spyro replaces Gex in the remake. *Croc Originally appeared in Team Robot in Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, However, Sparx replaces Croc in the remake. *The laboratory where Mewtwo is born has a completely different design, with predominantly white colors. *Mewtwo's armor has a different design. It frequently moves along with Mewtwo in combat and can also act as a restraint should it rebel. Giovanni attempts and fails to utilize this feature before Mewtwo escapes the an Team Rocket HQ. *Giovanni wears a darker suit in this movie, instead of the bright orange suit he wore until the Best Wishes series. *A new scene is added in which Giovanni presents Mewtwo to an army of Team Rocket members in a vast hall following its armor being equipped. *Giovanni is not on the ground with the Team Rocket Grunts as they capture the herd of Tauros. Instead, he is observing from overhead from his helicopter. *Mewtwo isn't shown battling an Alakazam or a Magneton in the Viridian Gym. *Raymond's Golem is replaced by a Drowzee, in the process eliminating the error present in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where Pikachu manages to knock out the part Ground-type with a Thunderbolt. *Ash's Charizard, Misty's Psyduck and Brock's Vulpix appear earlier in the movie during the lunch scene *While Mewtwo observes Ash's battle with Raymond, Nurse Joy delivers some exposition about Misty and Brock. *Ash's Charizard lets itself out of its Poké Ball and tries to battle Dragonite when it lands. *Team Rocket and the villains attempts to take Ash, Emerl and their friends to New Island in a Lapras-shaped sailboat, with the Viking motif being eliminated entirely. Team Rocket and the villains also sing a song during this scene. *Brock tries to flirt with Neesha. *In Tino's Adventures of Pokémon the First Movie, Tino didn't get turned to stone, but in the Team Robot/CGI Pokémon Crossover he ends up coming back to life. *When Ash, Emerl, Spyro, Serena Tsukino and Tino are petrified during the movie's climax, they turn to black stone instead of gray rock. *The ending credits now feature paintings of Ash and his friends in different areas, also we see images and arts of guest star heroes. * A Generation III Pokémon, Wingull, appears in the movie's ending credits. ** Miranda also mentions Wingull earlier in the movie. This is an alteration of an existing line in the Japanese version of Mewtwo Strikes Back in which she refers to regular seagulls instead. * The post-credits scene, which was previously a shot of Mew flying off into the mountains, now shows Mewtwo and the clones flying toward Mount Quena, foreshadowing Team Robot in Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Links Music Videos # ??? (R Angels - I Need To Know) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Computer Adventure films Category:Remakes Category:Alternate Universe films